narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Narutopedia
so, is this wiki currently up an running? email: bud0011@gmail.com if it is....please? :Yes, it is. It just isn't very active. Feel free to get involved and start editing (there's an editing tutorial if you need it). Angela (talk) 02:31, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Well This Stinks Okay. I know that rarely anyone veiws these things but I just think that I should make a point before this problem goes out of control. This site seems very unorgainezed. What I mean is there are muliple articles on the same thing. Is there any way we can fix this problem? I realy enjoy working on this wiki but unless we fix it up I might just find another wiki to work on... and that'll stink because I WANT to help this wiki. Please, just fix things up before it's too late. I'll help to if you'll tell me how! User: LoneWolf 5 :If there are 2 pages on the same topic, you can merge them together by copying the text to one of them and then making the 2nd into a redirect. To make a redirect, just type ::#Redirect New page name :on the page you want to redirect. Here is a . Let me know if you need any more help. Angela talk 08:12, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::Thank you! Do you mind if I ask another question? How do people get those vertical lines up? ::::I'm not sure what you mean. Where are there vertical lines? Angela talk 04:51, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Like on the main page of this site there are vertical lines seperating the different sections. ::::::Do you mean the ones like this: | or the borders of the sections? The borders are from a table. To make a table, type this: ::::::It will appear as: ::::::To get the vertical bar character, you can just press it on your keyboard if you have that character. On mine, it's next to the shift key, but it does vary. Have a look for it. If you don't have one, you might need to copy and paste it from elsewhere on the page. Angela talk 06:30, 20 November 2006 (UTC) New Symbol You know that symbol that shows in your upper left corner? Well, we need to change it. Please tell me how so I can try to find one or fix it yourself. Maybe we can vote on it. But seeming like I'm one of the few people that come on this site everyday we'll just go for whatever we get right now. :You just need to upload a png file at . It should be called Wiki.png and be no more than 150px high or wide. Angela talk 21:07, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :: How about this image? image:Wiki.PNG :::I like it. I've moved it to Wiki.png so it'll show up properly as the logo. If you don't see it, try refreshing your cache by pressing Ctrl and F5 on this page. Angela talk 03:52, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I came here cause I was wondering about how active this wiki was. And I see you've been making a new logo. It's an ok idea, but I don't like the squashing, or the fact that there is not shadow on the pedia text and the white area clearly cuts off the logo. So I went to the trouble of making another one (on the left). Feel free to use it if you like. Hmmmmm... I'm just contemplating if I should do the same thing here that I did with the gaiapedia. The only difference between what The Gaiapedia started out as and how this wiki is now, is that the first founder of the gaiapedia stayed for 3 months before she abandoned it, and there was more content. But I might be up to another position for adopting something since it is easier to start up content than it is to clean up a huge mess. I can deal with what's here. Dantman (Talk) ::::: I like this image better :) Organization Overview I'm not exactly part of the community as of now unless someone picks me out. But as I see it, these are some of the things that would need to be done. * The Main Page needs a rewrite. * The About pages needs some tweaking and the Copyrights should be fixed and probably moved to Disclamer.(these usualy are done by the admin of a wiki in my experience) * The pages need to be placed in categorys (Character pages with links are used instead of categorys for some odd reason? * Some of the basic pages such as the Community Portal and Current events are also missing. Obviously I didn't include things like the low ammount of content in the wiki in that list. Dantman (Talk) 09:24, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Administration Just because this wiki is all about Naruto, and the introduction talks about liking fanatic people. I'm thinking we're going to call Bureaucrats Kages, Sysops Jounins, Registered Users Chunin, and Anons Genin. And yes, when given my status I can change Bureaucrat and Sysop to read Kage and Jounin. We could also call privileged users Tokubetsu Jonin. Or we could bump anons down to Academy Student, make Registered Users Genin, and make Privileged Users Chunin. Oh ya, and yes I am adopting the wiki. I'm also doing the same for the Anime and Inuyasha wiki, and setting it up so the anime related wikia can be linked together (i.e. An anime network.) Dantman (Talk) 04:09, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Dattebayo vs. Believe It People keep changing the Word used at the end of the Mission Statement for the Wiki. The wiki was made in english and most likely the english traditions should be kept when making quotes not actualy related to the Anime. Please discuss this instead of repeatedly altering the mission statement of the wiki which has been here for a long time. Till this is discussed the quote should read Believe It! because that was the original text of the quote. Dantman (Talk) 23:20, 5 February 2007 (UTC)